1. Field
An aspect of one or more embodiments relate to a method and a system for managing of oral care, and more particularly, to a method and a system for managing of oral care in which a user may be guided to acquire correct tooth brushing habits by collecting data for the user's tooth brushing habits online and analyzing the data, and may be provided with oral health-related information.
2. Description of the Related Art
The South Korean government has enacted oral health measures in order to improve national oral health, and raised funds by imposing health promotion fees on cigarettes to use in managing oral health and performing research on improving oral health.
However, oral health work, for example, research and education for oral health, tap water fluoridation, oral health work in schools, oral health work in workplaces, oral health work for old persons and handicapped persons, oral health work for pregnant women and infants, etc., has mainly been performed offline until now, so that efficiency of the oral health work has been low in consideration of the amount of time, funds, and the number of persons used in performing the oral health work.
Additionally, oral health-related data is independently made according to respective types of work performed, so that a complete database for the oral health-related data may not be easily made.
Further, collecting data offline is normally performed by a questionnaire, so that errors may exist according to a level of respondent participation for the questionnaire. Thus, accurate data analysis may be difficult, so that reliability of the data may be low.
Furthermore, oral health-related public relations (PR) brochures or data is produced to reflect average levels and are distributed widely, so that a user may not be able to easily get proper information suited for the user through the brochures or the data, even though the brochures or the data contain general information.
Furthermore, a user typically does not go to a dentist until the user has a toothache because of time and costs, so that only very few persons regularly receive diagnoses and therapy from a dentist. Thus, effective prevention of oral diseases is not being made.
Therefore, a system is required in which a database for oral health may be constructed through systematic and reliable data collection and accurate analysis.